Tenmei Kimura
:"Burning Passion." - Shadow Rage Tenmei Kimura (天明木村, Kimura Tenmei) is a spiritually aware human living in Karakura Town, and is one of the few individuals to possess the power of Fullbring. He is currently a student in Karakura High School and also acts as the guardian of Karakura Town, protecting it from various supernatural threats. Appearance Tenmei is a normal teenager with black hair and brown eyes. He is seen as an attractive young man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He has a variety of facial expressions, mainly used for specific situations, with some facial expressions show a genuine or cocky smile, while others show shock and awe. One of his most prominent facial expressions can be seen when he is in the midst of a battle, with piercing eyes capable of seeing through a persons very soul. Despite his use of threating expression, he is at times seen with a much gentler facial expression, which is usually directed towards his lovers. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. For a young man of his age, Tenmei’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of year’s worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. He is a man of average height. He is usually seen wearing dark colours, as his current attire consists of a brown T-shirt, dark grey pants, black boots, and a black jacket. The jacket has a white puffy fur on the collar. Both of his hands are wrapped in white bandages and he also wears a silver chain with a locket attached to it around his neck. Personality History Power & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: For a spiritually aware human, Tenmei possesses vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond regular level Shinigami. This large pool of spiritual energy endows him with tremendous stamina and strength, and also allows him to fight for extended periods of time without tiring. Sometime after starting his fullbring training, Tenmei learned to control his incredible spiritual power and has honed it into a valuable weapon. Two years since gaining his powers, Tenmei has demonstrated the ability to take down a large number of low level hollows, and fight on equal grounds against a Gillian and Adjuchas class menos. The current level of spiritual power is comparable to that of a lieutenant level shinigami’s power, and according to Saigo Murakami, Tenmei’s power continues to grow, and one day might reach or even surpass a captain level shinigami. His spiritual power has been described as being heavy by other spiritual entities and it constantly gives off reiatsu at the level of a lieutenant. Spiritual Awareness: Tenmei has demonstrated the rare ability to see pluses, Hollows and Shinigami. Soon after awakening his powers, Tenmei further honed his skills, and is now capable of sensing spiritual power from over large distances. When Saigo Murakami first arrived in Karakura Town, Tenmei was one of the first few people to sense the shinigami’s incredible spiritual power. His skills also allow him to detect the presence of new Hollow in the area and can even determine the direction from where it is approaching. Sōjutsu Expert: From a young age, Tenmei was taught in the art of spearmanship by his adoptive father Hayate Kimura, a well renowned Sojutsu master. Tenmei is a highly proficient spearman and has demonstrated incredible skill with a spear, as he hardly has to put much effort into the use of advanced Sōjutsu skills. Tenmei is an experienced fighter whose Sojutsu skill enables him to fight on equal grounds against master swordsmanship specialists. With any spear like weapon in hand, Tenmei has demonstrated that he can be extremely dangerous, as shown from his ability to fight other weapon users without much difficulty. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to fight most battles with his Fullbring or Sojutsu skills, Tenmei has demonstrated that he is a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. As with his Sojutsu skills, he has trained and honed his hand to hand combat skills to such an extent, that he is able to take opponents unarmed, even able to easily catch and block his opponent's weapons with a single hand. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Tenmei is an exceptionally fast runner, as a former member of karakura high’s track team, he was renowned as being one of the fastest runners in school. After awakening his spiritual powers, his speed increased even further, as he is capable of outmanoeuvring menos level hollows, such as a Gillian and Adjuchas with ease, and can also keep up with a Lieutenant level shinigami. He can strike his opponents at incredible speed and rapid successions, leaving little time for them dodge or counterattack. Tenmei has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, being able to dodge and block most attacks with no wasted movement and can just as easily counter. Enhanced Durability: While only a teenage Human, Tenmei has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to withstand an assault from a large Hollow. He is able to take on incredible amount of physical punishment, without showing signs of backing down, this may be the result of the training he had received from a young age. Keen Intellect: In addition to his superb fighting skills, Tenmei has repeatedly shown a keen intellect. In his high school, Tenmei has always managed to keep up a good grade record, despite his secret life as the protector of Karakura Town. In battle, he is shown to be highly perceptive, resourceful and calculating, being able to see through an opponent's attack patterns and battle tactics to better counter them. When fighting, he will usually begin by gauging his opponents to better understand their skill and tactics. He is also highly adept at using the battlefield to his advantage, even turning his opponent's own strategy against them. Stats Fullbring Fullbring Focus: The object used to focus his Fullbring powers is a black hexagonal shaped medallion, inscribed with the Roman numeral 5 in the middle. The medallion was an heirloom he had received from Hayate, an object that was passed down from father to son, throughout the generation of the Kimura family. Despite not being a true heir to the Kimura family, he was deeply loved by both of his parents, and since the day he received this medallion it had become his greatest treasure. He keeps it with him at all times and has grown quite attached to it, and is the main reason why he was able to manifest his Fullbring powers. Before obtaining the spear-lance Braveheart, Tenmei’s powers manifested itself around the medallion itself, creating a large shield made of spiritual energy. By recalling the memories he had shared with his adoptive parents, and the pride he had felt when he won his first Sojutsu tournament, caused the medallion to release white reiatsu in the shape of an hexagonal shield. The shield was quite durable, being able to withstand incredible physical trauma and even deflect punches from a relatively large Hollow. Whenever Tenmei released his hold on the medallion, the reiatsu shrouding the object would dissipate. Braveheart (ブレイブハート, "Bureibuhāto"): Using Fullbring, Tenmei is able to transform the black hexagonal shaped medallion into a silver metallic spear-lance with a large decorative cloth attached. According to Mason Rhodes, his Fullbring trainer, the spear represents his desire to protect those he cares about, and the pride he has in his Sojutsu skills. The Fullbring manifested his powers into a form that he would be most comfortable with, that being a spear. Despite its large size, Tenmei has no difficulty in using the spear, he has trained with and mastered the spear form to such an extent that it is rarely an issue for him anymore. In addition to being used as an offensive weapon to strike others, its large blade can also double as a shield to block incoming attacks. One of its greatest attributes is its hardness, being able to withstand high calibre energy blasts, powerful explosions, physical trauma, and fall from extreme heights. *'Enhanced Strength': Tenmei has demonstrated super human strength while wielding Braveheart, as shown from his ability to pierce through the strongest of defences with little effort from his part. He was able to lift a Hollow twice his size, with nothing more than his spear, and then throw the same hollow a few yards away. By striking the spear on the ground, he can cause the very earth beneath his feet to crack open. *'Gravitation' (重力, Jūryoku): A technique that unleashes an orb of compressed spiritual energy and destroys anything it comes into contact with. Tenmei initiates the attack by leaping into the air and then aims Braveheart towards the intended target, a mass of spiritual energy forms at the pointed end of the spear. With full force he comes crashing down and anything within the range of the attack will be completely destroyed. The attack is best used to take town a large number of opponents, since anyone fast enough will be able to dodge the attack. The technique has the capability to cause wide spread destruction. *'Jousting Lance' (斬の槍, Ki no Yari): The cloth attached to the spear absorbs spiritual energy from its surrounding and converts it into an energy force that resonates with Tenmei’s will power. The energy can be used as propulsion to move forward at incredible speed. This technique is a straight charge attack that uses the energy created by the cloth at full capacity, and it is also appears to be one of his quickest attacks. *'Final Shine' (最終磨き, Saishū Migaki): A bright flash of light emanates from the cloth attached to the spear. This technique is used to render an enemy blind for a short amount of time. Doesn't seem to have any direct offensive use, other than as a distraction. Braveheart: Saint Spear (ブレイブハート: 聖鎗, "Bureibuhāto: Sēsō,"): As his training progressed, Braveheart changed into its alternate form, Braveheart: Saint Spear, a smaller and much sleeker version of the original. This new alternate form, at first glance, seems inadequate as a spear, due to its decreased size and reach. However, Saint Spear’s true ability lies in the manipulation of the spiritual energy and vastly increases its power and reach by responding to Tenmei’s willpower. In the Saint Spear form, Braveheart loses about half of its offensive and defensive capabilities, but in return gains an impressive boost in speed in order to compensate for this loss. Tenmei is able to easily hold Braveheart with one hand and can use it in a similar manner to a katana or sword. It also looses the large decorative cloth that was attached to its default form. *'Enhanced Speed': Tenmei gains an impressive boost in speed while wielding the Saint Spear form. He is able to move at incredible speeds far surpassing the natural limits of humans and regular shinigami. With his newly enhanced speed, Temei is able to overwhelm his opponents with a barrage of attacks from various angles and force them on the defensive. Opponents are unable to follow Tenmei’s movements and cannot even perceive his attacks until after they are hit. He is also able to run across large distances within a short span of time, remain undetected, and even surprise enemies. He uses his new speed to perform high-speed combat and has also demonstrated the ability to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. When using the Saint Spear form, Tenmei claims to be the fastest spiritually aware human alive. *'Energy Aura': By reacting to Tenmei will power, Saint Spear will engulf itself with a large aura of energy, this allows it to be used in a similar manner to its original form. Tenmei is able to extend the aura and use it to attack opponents from a mid-range, no longer bound to its short-range fighting capabilities. By piercing the target with the energy aura, he can produce a massive explosion upon impact. The energy aura can fire blasts of spiritual energy and is strong enough to contend with a Lieutenant level shinigami’s Zanpakutō. He can also use it to repel energy based attack with a simple swing. Trivia *Tenmei (天明) means "dawn", it was originally a Japanese era name (年号, nengō, lit. year name). Kimura (木村) means "tree village", it is a common Japanese surname. *His appearance is based on Kazuki Muto from the anime/manga series Buso Renkin. *Tenmei's theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID0EQBozx8Q Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park] *Tenmei's favorite phrase is "Bravery is believing in yourself, and that is something nobody can teach you". *Tenmei's favourite foods are Tempura, deep-fried vegetables or seafood and Motoyaki, baked seafood topped with a creamy sauce, while his least favourite food is Ikizukuri, live sashimi. *He is a good student and rarely misses school, despite his secret life as the guardian of Karakura Town. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fullbringer